Mission
by Saaraa
Summary: Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke ditugaskan dalam misi bersama, di bawah arahan Dazai Osamu. Mereka kembali dengan sukses tanpa ada pertumbahan darah dan berpegangan tangan. /"Jadi, bisa jelaskan?"/"Habislah sudah ..."/ [Akuatsu, shounen-ai, canon, OOC, romance, RnR?]


"Kalau kau sebegitu takutnya, Atsushi-kun, biarkan aku berbicara pada Akutagawa-kun _–(Osamu mendengar kegaduhan, jeritan, dan protesan_ )– _why_ , _hello there_! Seperti biasa, responmu cepat, ya, Akutagawa-kun. Dengarlah, ini peraturan khusus untukmu. Sekali lagi, untukmu! Karena, aku juga tidak ingin anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata terluka, maka inilah langkah yang kuambil. Peraturan pertama, gunakanlah _Rashomon_ hanya untuk menyerang musuh, bukan Atsushi-kun. Kedua, jangan mengusik Atsushi-kun secara fisik maupun psikis. Terakhir, sukseskan misi ini tanpa membunuh. Jelas?"

* * *

 **Bungo Stray Dogs** © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

 **Warnings!** _Boys love_ , **Aku** tagawa Ryuunosuke x Nakajima **Atsu** shi, _canon_ , _shounen-ai_ , _out of character_ , _typo(s)_ , EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, _etc_.

 **Mission** – Saaraa

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Atsushi melirik melalui ekor mata. Astaga. Ia tak akan pernah terbiasa oleh sepasang iris jelaga yang selalu hendak menerkam dan habiskan nyawa seseorang itu.

"Akutagawa, bisakah–"

"HAH?"

"–tidak, lupakan saja."

Atsushi menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Serius, ini adalah misi mereka bersama untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Cukup mudah, sebetulnya. Target yang diincar adalah seseorang yang bekerja di dunia belakang Yokohama, dengan bisnis kotornya dalam memperdagangkan _ability users_ dan mengganggu keseimbangan kota ini.

Bukan hanya itu. Menurut laporan Kunikida Doppo, lelaki yang menjadi target mereka kali ini sudah berani menelusup dan berhasil menembus ke dalam data rahasia agensi, serta merampas _classified digital file_ Port Mafia. Semua itu dilakukan demi mencari tahu soal _ability users_. Maka itu keputusan diambil dari pimpinan kedua belah pihak, untuk sama-sama menangkap sang lelaki dan membawanya dalam pengadilan yang sah.

Pengadilan khusus dunia belakang, tentu saja. Hukum yang sah tak akan bisa membereskannya.

"Oi, Jinko," Ryuu memanggil, sedikit berbisik. Dari tempatnya duduk, kelereng hitam bergulir ke samping, memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki paruh baya yang tengah membaca lembaran koran di sebuah _bench_.

"Hmm?" Atsushi menyahut asal, tak berselera. Kata-kata yang tumpah dari bibir tipis Ryuu tak pernah baik. Palingan, ini adalah satu momen di mana Ryuu akan mulai berkata kasar serta penuh sumpah serapah, juga sarat nada kebencian. Tapi tidak. Atsushi disambut keheningan.

"Akutagawa?" panggilnya, memastikan. _Apa dia mengalami korsleting?_

"Kita … boleh menangkapnya, kan?"

"Ya, asal tidak membunuhnya. Sesuai perintah Dazai-san."

"Tapi, kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Atsushi terdiam. Benar juga. Seharusnya, tanpa penjagaan seperti itu, sang lelaki akan mudah untuk disergap. Bahkan meski ini di tengah kota, Ryuu dapat menghantam tengkuknya dan membuat si target pingsan, lalu dengan wajah bodoh mereka bahkan dapat mengangkutnya dan berjalan keliling kota tanpa ada siapa pun dapat curiga.

Tapi … apa ini? Atsushi merasakan ada yang berbeda. Harimau putih dalam dirinya repetitif menyuruhnya untuk waspada, untuk melapisi dirinya dengan insting paling purba dan hewani, lalu bersiap untuk menerkam.

Seolah-olah, lelaki itu adalah predator alami dari sang harimau.

"Aku juga merasakan dia berbahaya. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu _kenapa_." _Ini bukan rasa takut, aku yakin itu. Tapi rasa waspadaku terlalu tinggi._ Ryuu menggaruk helai hitam gradasi, kesal. _Glabella_ -nya semakin mengkerut-kerut. "Tapi kalau kita terus waspada, ini hanyalah membuang waktu. Ayo kita tangkap dia, Jinko."

Atsushi baru akan merespon, sebelum lelaki dewasa bermantel hitam itu meloncat kilat.

"Akutagawa!"

.

.

.

"DAZAI! Kau idiot!"

Osamu mengusap daun telinga. "Aduh, suaramu itu sangat besar, Kunikida-kun! Apa lagi salahku, hmm?"

Nada main-main dan tersirat sindiran di baliknya itu selalu membuat darah dalam nadi Doppo mendidih.

"Kau menghilangkan satu lembar dari dokumen D. H. Lawrence, kan! Lihat, di _print_ -an ini tidak ada penjelasan _detail_ mengenainya secara individual!" Doppo mengempas setumpuk dokumen berbentuk fisik di hadapan si hobi pencari maut. "Berarti, Atsushi dan Akutagawa tidak menerima informasi bahwa Lawrence adalah _ability user_!"

Osamu menaikkan sebelah alis. " _Oops_."

.

.

.

"JINKO!"

Lelaki itu, D. H. Lawrence, mengulurkan tangannya. Jelas kalut dan panik. Ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki banyak musuh karena bisnis ilegalnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang memiliki nyali untuk menyergapnya di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Yokohama.

" _Women in Love_!"

Lalu, ada sinar yang seolah membutakan. Atsushi dan Ryuu sama-sama mengeratkan pelupuk mata, menghalangi serbuan partikel yang begitu merusak lensa.

Ryuu melihat ke samping saat mendengar suara kegaduhan. Atsushi telah terlempar ke belakang. Entah bagaimana eksplanasinya, serbuan cahaya yang berbentuk bulat seolah memiliki atom yang padat dan mampu mengusik fisik nyata yang ada. lalu Ryuu menyusulnya. Menopang kepalanya sebelum pemuda bersurai perak benar-benar terpelanting menghantam tiang.

"Jinko, dengarlah, kita harus membuat misi ini sukses atau Dazai-san–"

"Akutagawa–!"

Ryuu sadar akan bahaya yang akan segera menghujamnya bertubi-tubi.

 _Ah, habislah sudah–_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ahh, kalian hebat!" Osamu memekik bahagia. Puas sekali rasanya ketika suara keadilan menabuh gendang telinganya dan misi terselesaikan. Meski bukan ia langsung yang terjun ke lapangan, setidaknya dengan arahannya, seorang anak buah resminya dan seorang mantan anak didiknya dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan baik.

Oke, mungkin–agak sedikit tidak baik. Namun, Osamu tidak ambil pusing bila definisi dari _sedikit tidak baik_ adalah Atsushi dan Ryuu kembali dengan tangan yang saling menyentuh dan jemari yang mengisi sela-sela tangan satu sama lain.

"Lalu? Bisa jelaskan ini kenapa?"

Atsushi tidak sudi menjawab, lebih-lebih Ryuu. Meski biasanya ia begitu patuh dan selalu menjawab pertanyaan Osamu, untuk kali ini saja, ia memilih membungkam mulut.

"Biar kutebak," Ranpo menyahut. "D. H. Lawrence adalah _ability user_ dengan nama _Women in Love_. Jika data ini akurat, kemampuannya tidak memiliki aspek untuk melukai lawan dengan fatal, tapi cukup untuk mengalihkan mereka. Apalagi, karena cahaya yang dihasilkan dari kemampuannya dapat membangkitkan hormon _serotonin_ dan _dopamine_ secara drastis sehingga lawan akan merasa senang untuk sesaat. Lalu, bagian paling fatal adalah cahaya itu juga menyentuh hormon oksitosin atau dalam bahasa awam–hormon cinta. Soal mengapa kalian kembali ke agensi dengan berpegangan tangan kuduga tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki lawan, tapi itu adalah efek setelahnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh orang yang dicintai; itu insting paling sederhana manusia. Apa aku benar?"

"Wow …," Akiko selalu mengagumi cara Ranpo menghasilkan kesimpulan yang tak pernah salah.

Osamu terbahak terlalu keras dan Doppo hanya memijit pelipis.

Atsushi dan Ryuu bahkan tidak berani memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Mengapa?

Sesuai kata Edogawa Ranpo, sang detektif ternama serta dianugerahi dengan kecerdasan nirbatas–tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh orang yang dicintai adalah insting paling sederhana manusia.

Hanya berdiri bersebelahan dan mengenggam tangan saja tidak cukup untuk mereka–setidaknya, untuk sekarang. Mereka tidak yakin akan apa yang mereka mampu lakukan bila sekali lagi mempertemukan mata mereka dan memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Astaga.

Atsushi dan Ryuu sama-sama berharap segera singkirkan dan musnahkan suatu perasaan menggebu di balik dadanya, bersamaan dengan degup jantung masih masih berdetak; bertalu-talu.

Ini misi terburuk!

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Huehehehe! _Debut_ pertama di fandom ini saya malah bikin yang aneh-aneh, haha! _By the way_ , _D. H. Lawrence exists in real life_. Bukunya yang berjudul " _Women in Love"_ adalah salah satu karyanya yang paling populer. Buku yang cukup kuno. Saya belum membacanya tapi berniat!

Aduhh, pairing _Akutagawa-Atsushi_ itu kompleks tapi _fun_ untuk dibikin. Mulai dari _relationship_ mereka yang semacam _friend-enemy_ , sampai pribadi Ryuu sendiri yang rumit, yang selalu berharap pengakuan dari Osamu. Ahh, _I love_ Bungou Stray Dogs.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Akutagawa–!"

 _Habislah sudah–_

Ryuu berpikir ia akan terima hujaman cahaya yang padat atomnya lalu timbulkan rasa nyeri di kepala dan tubuhnya. Namun tidak. Apa yang lelaki itu terima hanyalah serpihan cahaya lembut yang jatuh satu-satu ke atas kepalanya dan Atsushi.

Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Hitam jelaga bertemu _violet_ -emas. Saling mengunci dalam momen riuh dan penuh kekacauan. Jantung mulai bertingkah; lahirkan dentuman keterlaluan keras hingga menusuk rongga.

Untuk suatu alasan, bagi Ryuu, bibir Atushi tampak sangat, amat– _menggoda_.

Untuk detik itu, bagi Atsushi, rasanya sangat tidak salah bila ia menangkup tengkuk Ryuu.

Maka itu yang mereka lakukan. Mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dengan cepat, bertemu dalam satu kecupan sederhana penuh dosa bagi mata dunia. Namun, amat inosen untuk sepasang insan yang baru mengenal namanya cinta. Hanya tempelan bagi dua bibir yang lembab dan kenyal, tapi cukup ampuh untuk memporak-porandakan akal sehat.

Sebelum akhirnya rasa benci mereka berkembang jauh, jauh lebih pesat terhadap musuh dan menangkap D. H. Lawrence tanpa rasa ampun.


End file.
